Struggles
by Theresa471
Summary: A new series of stories. Castle, Beckett and the boys of the bull-pen try to break down a witness story after witnessing a shooting a few blocks away from The Old Haunt.
1. Chapter 1

_Struggles_

 _Castle, Beckett and her team from the 12th precinct having just finished up a most difficult under cover operation. Taking almost a week to figure it out. Until they were able to find the one key ingredrient a witness._

 _Even though with Castle's way he thinks. Has been telling his wife and the boys Javier and Kevin Ryan. Something just doesn't seem right with the witness story just didn't jive right from the very beginning._

 _Accountant Sam Jones came forward after a week of being some what scared of being killed in the process. Just after witinessing a mob hit two blocks away from_ **The Old Haunt.**

 _Even Richard Castle and others had found it quite odd. In spite of Castle and his ties with the mob from over the years._

 _But yet Sam Jones kept insisting he was basically telling the truth on the matter. He was even given a polygraph on whether he was a liar. And it showed with Sam Jones, he was mainly seeing what was in his own bird's eye view._

It was a calm, quiet evening for Kenneth Jamieson coming from his office to have a few drinks at the Old Haunt. It would be a evening for where the owner of the bar Richard Castle wasn't around accept for Danny and the waitresses to run the place.

Since basically nothing wasn't happening for Tuesday evening. Danny and his employees would probably be lucky with getting out of the old establishment around 1 a.m. or sooner. Depending on how cleaning and counting just had to be done in order to close up.

Kenneth Johnson having to be rather in the best of moods to talk. After having a number of Whiskey's and other mixed drinks. From those in and around the bar to make Jamieson extremely pleased.

Even though there was a younger woman name Gloria with blonde hair were buying drinks for those lucky ones to be around at the time.

But he didn't know was for the facts that he was being watched closely by the mob for the past few weeks. He was being declared a hazard because of the monies he owed. With his business struggling with the lack of clients.

He didn't have enough of funds in his bank accounts in order to pay off the loan of $10.000. Even though not having a problem until the past seven weeks.

Any way...Johnson was able to agree to the drinks while sitting with the woman for an hour. Before he had no choice in the matter to leave.

And what ever was said between Gloria and Johnson. The bartender along with the other employees weren't able to hear a word. Until the investigation team came by to asked a number of questions. Since this was probably the last place he was seen alive and relative in a mellowed mood.

Just after Johnson was able to leave outside _**The Old Haunt**_ and head for his vehicle. It would be just after that the woman Gloria having gone into the ladies room for five minutes. No one knew on whether she was able to make any type of calls onto her cell-phone during this point in time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Struggles

It was or would be for weeks to come with the strangeness of the case. Especially involving the witness coming out of the blue foremost.

Besides the fact it would be the 12th precinct's job to break down the story, until there wasn't any more to crack and break. And if Beckett and her team needed the truth of the matter. They will no doubt have to work extra hard to find it.

While looking under every crack in the system. She was some what steamed when her boys of the bull-pen were unable to come up with a possible answer. Even though they would have to watch the witness closely for any type of clues.

Even the polygraph showing he wasn't lying in the first place. Unless Sam Jones was coached in order to speak with the police.

But then again...Everyone wanted to know more about the blonde woman Gloria. Where does she fit into all this? Since she was the last person to see Kenneth Johnson alive and kicking.

Unless...

No one at the time of Kenneth Johnson's shooting. No one basically was paying attention even on a rare slow evening. Someone even made a comment for the fact that maybe this Gloria might of been the shooter out to be rid of Johnson. _**"Oddly Strange."**_

And just what Captain Beckett didn't want to have is a **"Cold War."** For when it comes to these types of spy stories just like her husband's mystery novels.

So when it was mention about the woman being a shooter. Going outside after she'd scoped out the land mass for the best possible shot available, including wind options.

This entailed a great deal of work involved. How ever for when it comes to the mob. Money is always and has been an issue down through the years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Struggles

You would have to be a real expert in order to shoot that well and not missed its target. Someone would have to had military training over the years.

In order to know about wind directions. Any type of strange weather oddities that was able to produce a shot like the one having killed the taxi driver. Add into the fact of hitting the little girl only to wind up from inside of a drain.

Those factors no doubt with the training. Just had no idea it was going to happen in the first place. Too much can happen for when it comes to the hit. And it did in the first place. Along with being truly remarkable for when someone starts to think about it constant.

And just about now. The little girl inside the drain was protesting further from the cold. Someone had to hear her with the screams coming out of her mouth. _**"Help me...please!"**_ As she tries to compromise to someone inside. Whether or not it's her guardian angel or her own personal bogeyman. Even though at times you can tell with the shrill of the voice or the glowing red eyes.

She was able to hear the shrill voice speak out. In order to understand just what's going on for the moment. Making her even more confused in the process. All she wanted right now was to go home and wind up deep under the blue blankets. If possible!; and alleviate the sorrowful pain of the vehicle having thrown her into the cold, dark, wet drain.

Not only that as well. She is starting to hear other noises. Thinking it just might be rats roaming around. She has heard stories about rabies and other conditions. She just doesn't want to get bitten and find herself losing a body part. Despite the fact she is already hurt from being hit by the cab driver and with him getting shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Struggles

Moments later she was feeling some what worst off with her fear, health and the anxiety of having to be in the storm drain. She was trying her best to relax but it's not possible at this point.

However hopefully help will be here soon in order to take her to the hospital.

Javier, Ryan and the others involved with the investigation were working hard with the elements. Since it's now dark and the temperatures have dropped a great deal. They do know everyone was getting some what close. Hopefully to the point that it's not too late to save the victim.

And for L.T. working with the team was going like mad going from one drain to another without success.

The entire area was lit up like a Christmas tree in order to see anything. Even Captain Kate Beckett and Castle were working hard on whether they are able to look for the woman.

Everyone involved with the investigation are frustrated totally. And what is really worst is the fact that all of the tv reporters/cameras were trying there best to report the story. To the best of their abilities for the general public.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Struggles

The situation inside the storm drain was getting still worst. Besides now the shock wracking her body. And to make matters much worst was the fact that a rat came up to her and decided to take a nip at her right leg.

She was able to feel it at this time to have her scream out further. Hopefully someone will be able to hear her finally.

As for Gloria...She was on the other side of town. For when she was able to watch the reports on tv. Basically all of the reporters had said that the victim might of fallen down inside a drain at the time of the accident.

When she was able to see this. Gloria just knew that she was in a ton of trouble. On whether or not the victim will be able to pick her out of a line-up. And if this is the case depending on the type of health condition she's in. She still had a job that needs to be done in order to take her out...

It was at this point Gloria needed to make a few phone calls. In order to cover all of her tracks for this time of night.

Otherwise there was nothing else to be done accept wait. Any rate she knew that her superiors wasn't going to like the fact that this particular incident has been blasted all over the tv air waves, Internet and most of all the newspapers.

As she slams her right fist into the chair next to her inside of her motel room. She had to made sure that she didn't do any further damage to her hand in order for her to use it. Its not easy trying to shoot the rifle when your not able to hold the item properly when your in a great deal of pain.

Its already bad enough that she regrets the fact on having taken this job never the less. In spite of being paid a great deal of funds to finish the hit...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Struggles

The situation with the witness being inside of the drain was getting worst mostly. Even though for the officers working the case. They were getting some what closer without realizing it.

For L.T., Ryan and Esposito and others. They have been working non-stop in looking in spite of being exhausted and hungry.

Ryan is able to say with using his flash light to his partner. He's going to walk across the street to check the three drains, while picking up the crow bar once again...

"Go ahead Bro...L.T. and myself will check the others." He says rather exhausted...It's been a long day overall for everyone. Both physically and mentally in general.

"Ok..." Ryan says to them before moving off slowly with flashing his light in order to see where he was going...

As it turned out the first two drains was empty. After having a hard time with the second drain top being some what stuck. But Ryan finally was able to remove the top with the extra muscle power using the crow-bar.

He needed to rest a few moments before going over to the last drain of his list. Currently he was alone, while the other officers had gone there separate ways to check further on down the street.

Taking in a huge breath to release the tension from his small frame. Detective Kevin Ryan was ready to head on over to the last drain.

Inside the drain...

It's a different story now...Jamey has passed out from the shock of being inside, along with her injuries from the Medallion cab, and including being bitten by the rat.

She wasn't able to hear a single thing now. She was mostly oblivious to what was exactly going on all around her for the most part.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Struggles

As soon as detective Kevin Ryan found the third drain. He had the feeling he was very close in finding the young girl Jamey. And just after breaking away from his co-workers Esposito and L.T.

Even Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle were still looking themselves. Though in the wrong position.

The both of them were checking on the opposite side of the block having no luck at all.

But for Ryan...He could feel the difference in the air with the temperatures dropping quickly. If the young girl was inside. He's going to have to be really quick about it with getting help for her.

It's at this particular moment when Ryan starts talking to himself.

While he's carrying the crow-bar in his hands. He's able to place the bar into a small opening for where he didn't have to applied too much pressure...Otherwise the top part of the drain was able to be removed.

Otherwise he was able to take his flash light on whether he's able to see anything. And it's at this time he sees a body laying on the wet ground inside.

He needed to move on down inside in order to check it out. He was able to feel the complete dampness inside. Including hearing the noises of rats roaming around the drain...For which he hates the most from when he was at a early age as a boy scout camping.

He slowly walks over to her with her face down. He's able to see her legs...No doubt it was quite evident that she was bitten by a rat. She was in shock now...As he's able to check the rest of her body for any type of injuries.

Ryan needed to get back up to the street level in order to use his walkie Talkie to call for help...

Moments later...

Detective Kevin Ryan was able to hear the sirens were coming quickly. He was able to make sure Jamey was cover the best he could from the cold and elements inside of the drain.

It's a good thing she was out cold. Or else he wouldn't be able to help her with the fear of being down in the drain. All caused from a cab being out of control from a random shooting. Or was it?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8th Struggles

As soon as the ambulance arrived to the scene. Kevin Ryan was extremely happy to see them before it was too late. Even though he had covered Jamey from the cold.

Ryan was beginning to feel it even more himself from the constant drop in temperature. But he was going to wait it out once he's able to help the techs get Jamey into the ambulance. She was looking so ashen with her face.

The tech had mention that it might have something to do with bleeding internally. On top of being in shock and the leg having to be infected from the bite with being inside of the drain.

Detective Ryan was able to give a complete run down on what exactly happened with the woman. Since she was basically run down by the cab, while the driver was shot through the glass from an sniper.

Both of the techs and including the driver were asking him a number of questions. Even though he was able to answer the best he could. However he did asked on which hospital they would be taking her. As he was going along for the ride, while leaving his vehicle parked and locked in the area.

He would have to call his partner Esposito to let him know about him heading for Manhattan Medical Center. Esposito will need to have his vehicle brought back to the 12th precinct when he gets the chance.

Currently he was still in the area checking for further evidence on the shooting.

After a moment or two of rechecking Jamey. Both of the techs were sure it was safe enough to start traveling with there patient. Along with the officer Kevin Ryan from the 12th precinct.

Once they were able to get started. Tech Stoner having to be next to the stretcher was able to cal directly to the emergency room to speak with one of the doctors on staff.

A doctor Avery answered the response on the speaker. As the tech was able to give him the vitals on his patient. Doctor Avery was able to order the tech to begin Antibiotics on the infected right leg, until they are able to exam the leg further from the rat bite. No doubt the woman is going to be having rabies. And she will no doubt be placed into quarantine for a short time period.

And if this is the case. She is going to have to be watched very closely by both the doctors and the nursing staff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Struggles

Just as soon as Dr. Avery was able to get a hold of his patient Jamey having arrived in the ambulance. Right away he was able to order a series of tests on his patient's leg. Along with a number of antivenom shots in order to hold back the infection.

But once he was able to take a look at the leg inside of room sixth of the emergency room. He knew that the look of the leg was really bad to his eyes.

He needed to asked all of the nurses involved to start the process with the antibiotics. Even though its going to take time on whether the medication will be able to work and save her leg.

"Dr. Avery...her blood pressure is dropping, even though the heart rate is stable for the moment." His supervising nurse Angie says with checking the top of the board with her vitals over head.

"Thanks Angie..I will have to give her a pint of plasma, ringers and the others that is listed on her chart." For which he hands over to her to check out the items he had written.

"I will inform the other nurses on what your going to be doing with her right leg. Please excuse me while I go speak with them now. By the way I believe the officer that found her inside of the drain is waiting to be spoken with in regard to her condition." She says before leaving her room.

"Ok..I will speak with the officer when I ' m done with bandaging her leg the best as possible." When the nurse left, he was able to take the supplies that was pulled out to be used and start to work on his patient further.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Struggles

Just when Dr. Avery was finished wrapping up his patient's leg in surgery. He had decided after being told that the detective having saved her was still here having to be in the waiting room for news.

However first he had to clean up in order for him to speak with anyone having to be a real mess. And knowing just how important this was with Jamey having been found in the storm drain. She so far has been a lucky lady. Even though having just placed the antibiotics into her blood stream. Its going to take some time for the drugs to filter down into the damage area of the infected leg.

After cleaning up the crimson from his gloves and other parts of his body. He was finally able to leave the operating room to speak with the detective.

Moving out of the area and into another unit for where he headed for the waiting room.

He was able to noticed at the nurses station. There was a flurry of activity from everyone involved.

He needed to be careful with knocking on the door or the waiting room. He wasn't sure on whether the police detective was asleep or not after such a rough evening.

After not hearing a response. He had the feeling that the detective must of fallen asleep on the grey long couch. And when Dr. Avery looked in, he found him asleep like a baby laying on his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Struggles

Even though Dr. Avery was exhausted from the very long day. Especially after finishing up the surgery on the young girl. And now here he is inside of the waiting room needing to wake up the detective having found the girl.

Trying to be subtle as much as possible. There was no real good time to wake up anyone without having to scared them. "Detective Ryan...can you hear me? I need to speak with you about Jamey and her health condition."

It was at that moment when Kevin Ryan jumped up quickly from laying down on the couch. "I didn't realize." He says with getting himself together after waking up too quick.

"It's ok...I completely understand what your talking about detective." He says with standing in front of the officer at this point.

"So how is she doing Doctor Avery?" He asked with rubbing his eyes from his sleep.

"She will be fine in time. What she went through is a hard thing to try and understand after what happened. And thanks to you and others involved in the case she will be all right." He responded.

"How long will she be staying in the hospital while the guards are here to protect her?" Ryan says with looking at his watch for the time since it was extremely late.

"That all depends on her leg and how it heals properly with the medication. Otherwise we will just have to wait and see what happens."

"Thanks Doc. I need to go home now after such a stressful long day and evening." Ryan responded with a long yawn, while placing a hand through his hair. He differently needed a long hot shower and something quick to eat before hitting the sac.

"I must go myself detective. Take care and good night." As he starts slowly to walk outside of the waiting room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Struggles

It wasn't the case for Detective Kevin Ryan after leaving the waiting room. He knew better that his wife Jenny will want to be asking questions about what had happen with the young girl.

But first before leaving the hospital completely. He had made sure that the two guards were in place in order to protect her from further attacks.

After doing so with checking with the officers. He then walked outside to the under ground parking garage. He's going to meet up with the taxi-cab company for which he was able to call for one.

His vehicle was dropped off at the 12th precinct by sergeant Esposito. Since he was partnered with him during the time they were looking for the girl.

When they had found her at the time earlier. Kevin Ryan had went with the ambulance to the hospital to keep an eye on her, while the techs were working on her.

Once the yellow cab arrived with-in the ten minute limit. Ryan asked the driver to take him to the following address. While getting inside to check on looking for his credit card.

Eved though the precinct will no doubt be paying for the ride once the receipt is received at a later date.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Struggles

Castle, Beckett and a few others from the precinct after finding the woman. They all decided it was a good idea to drive over to the **Old Haunt** for a few drinks to take off the edge.

Castle walked into the bar with letting his wife enter first with the old fashion door. "Thanks." She says with seeing that the bar was extremely busy with patrons.

"Good business Kate. Hopefully the owner will give us a main viewing seat at the bar." Castle replied with a smirk on his face. Since he is the owner after all.

Moving over to the bar counter. Danny was working this evening, along with having to be in complete charge. "Mr. Castle, how are you this evening? I heard all about the young woman being found in the drain. It's been all over the news broadcasts."

"Yeah, I know Danny. The 12th precinct has been out all day and evening looking for the woman until finally the miracles happened." Castle replied with sitting down next to his wife and the others. "Any rate we are here to celebrate with drinks. Please Danny with my help, everyone is ordering drinks with the payments."

"Sure Boss." As Danny and Castle took off his blue jacket to begin working behind the bar serving drinks to his friends and officers of the precinct.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Struggles

With Beckett watching her husband work with Danny after a long few days. Since she had her cell-phone with her. She needed to make sure that detective Kevin Ryan was able to make it home just find in a cab.

Sergeant Esposito was supposed to drop off his vehicle at the 12th precinct. Since Ryan had gone along for the ride with the woman being found in the drain after a long time.

Taking out her cell and moving slowly into the corner away from the noise. Dialing the number.

A moment later...

"Hello, who is this?" Sounding really tired over the cell-phone.

"Captain Kate Beckett, Ryan are you all right this evening?" She asked with watching Castle mixed a couple of drinks together.

"Fine Captain. Just only arrived home 30 minutes ago by the cab. I wasn't able to sleep. Even though Jenny has been watching me like a hawk ever since I had gotten home."

There was a chuckle coming from Kate Beckett. "That's Jenny for you. As for myself, I am here at the **OLD HAUNT** loosening up so to speak. But for me, it's apple cider. While Castle is making drinks on the house for those crazy customers coming in at this time of the night." She states with still watching the bartenders go crazy with the shots.

"Good for you. I wish that I could be there myself. It's hard to unwind after what happened with the young woman."

"You can Kevin. Give me 20 minutes, I need to call a few friends to baby sit Sarah Grace and Nicholas. I will then come and pick up the both of you for the couple of hours."

"It sounds wonderful Beckett. I don't have to say a word to Jenny. She's already very excited about the entire idea." Ryan states with his wife already all over him with the kissing.

"Ok already Jenny. Lets go get ourselves ready. Hopefully our two children are going to have a great deal of fun with the baby sitters."

"Sure Kevin."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Struggles

After getting off the phone with Ryan. She dialed the following number for which she hopes that Alexis and William will say yes to babysitting.

Alexis having to be six months pregnant herself. She and William were enjoying a movie called Child's Play three. Since William is off this evening from his under cover work with his partner.

It was at this particular moment when the cell-phone goes off on the coffee table. Alexis tells her husband William that she was going to answer the cell.

"Go ahead Alexis." He says with stopping the movie on the screen.

She moves over to pick up the phone. She notices that it's Captain Kate Beckett calling. She raised an eyebrow at it for this time of the night.

"Hi, Kate. How are you doing?" She asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I 'm just fine Alexis. Listen I need to ask a big favor. Is William home with you tonight?" She asked calmly. I need to speak with him about it before I ask you."

"Ok, here he is Kate. Talk to him about your favor." She states with handing the phone to him looking on with curiosity.

"So what is it Kate?" As he listened to what she was saying to him. "Really! It should prove interesting enough, along with learning how to take care of a child."

Alexis looked at him with what are you serious expression.

"It's fine with me, Kate. Hold on a minute while I asked Alexis."

"Fine, I will do it for this evening." She says to him.

"All right Kate, we will do it this evening. We will be leaving soon to meet up with Jenny and Ryan. Just be sure to leave us notes on what is required to take care of Sarah Grace and Nicholas."

"No problem William. See you soon." She says before ending the phone conversation to call back Ryan and Jenny. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th **Struggles**

Beckett couldn't believe it that Alexis and her husband William had agreed to the babysitting of Sarah Grace and Nicholas.

After she had told Castle her plan. He was totally shocked as well once she left the Old Haunt to bring over Jenny and Ryan.

One thing for sure she was glad the weather this evening was just lovely. Or else Jenny would of never agreed to going out at all.

Driving in her husband's Mercedes, she was taking her time with the traffic, even though not being heavy at all for this time of the night.

While she was driving over. Alexis and William arrived as well with Sarah Grace loving the idea, as with little Nicholas.

"All right Alexis and William, just be sure to keep an eye on them for when we leave. These two love to play all kinds of games to drive you just crazy at times, along with stealing food to fill up there stomachs."

William was the one to laugh the most, while Alexis was giving him the rolling eyes routine. "I just love this Jenny." William said to the group, even though Ryan came out from the bedroom after taking a very quick shower to get off the dirt and grit from being inside the storm drain with finding Jamey.

Jenny looks up at her husband looking so much better and alive for the most part. "Feeling better Sweetie?" She asked with giving the final orders for the baby sitters.

"Much better with getting rid of the grim from my body both mentally and physically." Ryan says with a wide grin on his face.

 **Five minutes later...**

Captain Kate Beckett shows up at the apartment door to take her friends to the **OLD HAUNT.** "It has to be Beckett to take us over to the bar." Jenny announced with asking Ryan to grab her light jacket for the evening.

William was the one to get up to let Kate Beckett into the apartment. While Jenny and Kevin giving the couple the final instructions.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Struggles

When Jenny opened the front door, she was very happy to be getting out tonight after such a long stressful couple of days. "Beckett, I' m so happy to see you. Alexis and William are here and rearing to go with my daughter and son."

"Good. Lets get going before the party is really over this evening." Beckett says with a chuckle knowing full well that her husband is basically the entertainment this evening."

"Kevin lets go." Jenny says with grabbing her cotton sweater with the cooler temperatures this evening.

"Coming sweetie. Alexis and William, you know routine with those children of ours." Kevin Ryan replied with the two baby sitters. He was very happy to have them both in spite of the very short notice.

 **Moments Later...**

Alexis and William went to work with having a running Sarah Grace coming out of the bedroom to join the two. They were ready for her with the different puzzle, card games. The same for Nicholas since he was just about waking up.

Sarah Grace went running into Alexis with being six months pregnant. "Jesus Sarah Grace, you need to be careful with me having a baby as well very soon."

"I'm sorry Aunt Alexis, I promise to be more careful tonight." Sarah Grace says with hugging Alexis and then the same with William giving him a huge hug as well.

"Good. Come on lets play card games. William, can you go see what's going on with Nicholas?" She asked her husband very nicely.

"Of course! I will be right back hopefully with Nicholas now awake."

Meanwhile Kevin and Jenny arrived just outside of the **OLD HAUNT** with Kate Beckett after dropping them off. While she was able to find a parking space not too far from the bar.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th **Struggles**

The first thing Jenny wanted to do once inside the bar. She went up to either Danny or Castle to ask for a couple of shots to start her night.

"Castle, how are you? Can you make me one of your famous shots?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. While Ryan was coming out of the men's room after a quick stop.

"What did you order Jenny?" Ryan asked with placing money onto the bar counter to pay for the drinks this evening.

"Before the evening starts. Jenny, I' m fine. As for who is paying for the drinks. I will as with my wife Kate Beckett. So you don't have to worry about anything tonight."

"You don't have to do that Castle. We weren't expecting it." Ryan announced in front of his wife Jenny.

"Don't worry about it the both of you. After what Kevin went through with the rescue of finding Jamey in the storm drain." Castle says with placing four shots on the counter for them to drink.

In unison..."Thanks" As Ryan and Jenny take the Black House shots to really start burning down there throats and stomach.

Meanwhile Castle and Danny went to work with taking care of new customers having just walked into the **Old Haunt.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Struggles

Jenny went to sit down next to her husband Kevin in the corner over by the juke box. She goes to placed the drinks onto the table as Ryan goes to take one of his.

"Thanks." He says with taking hold of her hand for emotional support. "I must say that Castle has done a bang up job as the host this evening."

"I know. But he said something earlier in my ear for which I couldn't understand just what he meant."

"What did he say Jenny that was out of the ordinary with him?" Ryan replied with continuing holding onto her hand.

"He said that he was in a mood to catch a killer tonight. What ever that meant Kevin! I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight."

"So do I. I will need to make a phone call and find out. Hold on a minute." Ryan takes out his cell-phone to make contact with the precinct's communications center. After a brief moment the call went through to the communications center.

"Lt. Dansey, how can I help you?" He asked on a gentle tone.

"Eric, this is detective Kevin Ryan, please put me through to the under cover group watching the shooter Gloria. Is it sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez?" Even though William is supposed to be baby sitting. He must of left after they were gone.

"Hold on a minute Kevin while I connect them to you." There was a brief moment before he was connected to the under cover guys.

"Yes Ryan why are you calling bro?" William says from the front seat of his SUV with his boss driving. Currently the were tailing a shooter heading of all places the **OLD HAUNT.**

"Is it true your trailing the shooter that was involved with Jamey Goldstein having to be run down into the storm drain?"

"Why are you interested?" William asked with a serious tone while looking over at his partner following behind in traffic the woman heading for the bar.

"Castle said something in my wife's ear here at the **Old Haunt** about catching a killer this evening." He quotes from his wife's words.

"I suggest the both of you leave before it really gets hot inside. It's been set up with Castle, Beckett and other authorities involved in the case." William exclaimed with checking his weapon on the side of him.

"Fine, we will leave.I will just explain to Castle it's been a long day for the both of us."

"Ok. Wish us luck Kevin." William says with a smirk on his face.

"You have it William. But in the meantime I have to call a cab, since it was Beckett that drove us over here. **" It was at this point th cell-phone went dead. "** Jenny were leaving. Finish up your drink, while I say good night to Castle."

"I guess we are taking a cab home?" As she gets up from the seat after finishing the last drop of her shot.

"Correct." He gets up to speak with Richard Castle. "Since Beckett is just too busy right now to take us home."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Struggles

Beckett in the corner knew right away what was going on. She had gotten up to stop them for a moment.

"So you know Ryan what is going to happen soon?" She states so calmly to really throw Ryan and Jenny for a loop.

"Jesus Beckett. Why did you put us through this type of charade any way?" Jenny said with a slight temple building up with her temple.

"Castle and I weren't really sure on whether she was going to head this way over to the Old Haunt. We will know with-in the next 15 minutes with the under cover officers tailing Gloria."

"Look Beckett, I want to be a part of the operation. While Jenny calls for a cab to get home and check on our two children." Ryan says while Jenny was giving him all types of looks on her face. She wasn't too pleased about the entire situation.

"Are you serious Kevin? But if you have to get in on the glory. It's fine with me. I have better catch a cab outside before the real action starts up." She says in a huff with grabbing her purse to leave.

Kate Beckett knew that Jenny was upset. She will have to call her in a few days to make it up to her.

It was at this point Ryan went to the men's room to get himself together. Along with checking his service revolver in his jacket. He put it away until it was necessary.

While inside the bar. Everyone else was ready for action. Castle and Danny had there routine down pat.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 **Struggles**

It's going to be a few moments before Gloria will be walking into the **Old Haunt** to drink. She was making sure her vehicle was parked proper with getting a get away in case of trouble.

She placed her revolver into her pant pocket knowing full well the barrel is filled with bullets. Taking the keys with placing them into her small black purse, she goes to open the travel door while letting others go ahead of her inside.

And when she does go inside. She found the place rather charming over all. Along with hearing someone playing an piano in the far corner of the bar.

The bar was busy overall with all types of drinkers for the afternoon crowd.

She moves over to the bar to see the two bar tenders taking care of the patrons. One was young and the other had to be in his late forties.

She moves to the older bar tender. As she goes to sir down on the stool in front of him.

"Welcome to the **Old Haunt**. What would you like to drink?" Castle asked gentle with making sure everything was all set for the role play.

"Give me two whiskey's and a Bourbon on the counter. I will pay by cash." As she places the fifty dollar bill in front of her.

"Right away miss. Are you interested in any type of food to go with your drinks?" He says with a smile on his face.

"Let me have a cheeseburger if possible with fries." She responds with placing the rest of the monies onto the counter for Castle to place into the register.

"Good enough I will let the chef know in the back about your order." He goes to leave to have everyone into place before the arrest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 **Struggles**

Castle was told in the back to hold back a little before all of the under cover officers are in place.

"I will do my best Kate." As she's in the back waiting for everyone. Both Castle and herself were a nervous wreck having to go through with the end of this operation,

There has been just too many people involved hurt including Jamey Goldstein. She's been talking to Dr. Smith about her ordeal with being thrown into the drain storm. She is going to reguired a great deal of help. And her therapist has offered to help as much as possible. As with the rest of the 12th precinct.

Moments later...

Gloria's food came out by Danny giving her the items she asked for. She asked for another drink with laying down a $ 20.00 bill onto the counter. She couldn't wait to chop down onto her cheeseburger and fries.

More under cover officers came into **The Old Haunt.** Having been asked as a favor. Alexis being pregnant came in with her husband William dressed some what wildly for which Castle had to give a staring look at the couple sitting down at a table close by the Juke box.

"Willie, why don't you, darlin play a tune that the baby inside of me will appreciate a great deal." She says with a smile.

"Sure! Here's a tune I have not heard in a long time..."Loving Spoonful."

"Really!" She says with a mock quip towards her husband.

But for now everything was nice and calm. Just the way Castle and Danny liked it for now...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Struggles

Alexis was getting a little antsy sitting in her chair at the bar. Being pregnant hasn't been easy for her during the time she had found out the news.

Even though her husband William was loving every minute of it ever since he found out the news. But now the both of them were involved in a under cover operation from inside the **OLD HAUNT** bar of all places.

And currently the one person they are watching is having her drink and food at the bar with Castle and Danny taking care of the shooter Gloria.

She was laughing at some one having told a joke at the bar. Alexis doesn't know who it was that had told the joke. No doubt a possible chance it was her father of all people.

One person that wanted the entire affair over was Captain Kate Beckett, along with detective Kevin Ryan. Beckett having to be eating her food at the table. She kept on watching Gloria enjoying herself too much in Beckett's judgement.

Castle came from behind the bar to check on his customer making sure all was in order. " Do you want any more of the chicken Kate?"

"Why not Castle, along with another apple cider." Talking in a low tone in order for Gloria not to hear the conversation between the both of them.

"I have no idea Kate, how long she plans to stay. But it shouldn't be all that long. I can understand how everyone is very anxious to get this over with." Castle replied with finishing writing up his order for the kitchen to process.

When Castle went into the back. He noticed that his bar tender Danny was starting to get very cozy with the shooter Gloria. Maybe it might work to everyone's advantage with Danny getting close...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Struggles

Castle didn't push Danny into working any further. Since he wanted him to talk with the blonde woman Gloria at the far end of the bar.

"So tell me Danny. How long have you been working at **The Old Haunt?"** Gloria says with taking a quick sip of her scotch in front of her.

"Oh! Geez. I have been working here almost ten years combined with for when the mystery writer Richard Castle had brought out the place. And ever since that time I have enjoyed working here with the writer."

"That's great to hear Danny. As for myself **. I have been a courier mostly in dealing with clients that needs to be dealt with.** For the most part I haven't really liked my work the past few years. I need to look for something different that will fit my fancy for my future."

With a smile and a drink in his hand. He says to the woman. "Have you ever consider taking up a position as a bar tender?" He asked with seeing Castle from the opposite side seeming extremely curious with what his bar tender was doing.

"I don't know Danny. I never really thought about it lately. Does the job pay much depending on the bar your working for?"

"For myself. My boss Castle pays me a nice amount of money every week. This doesn't include the tips I would make from the different patrons."

"Maybe we should discuss this further at another time. Danny I need to be going. But first I need to finish my drinks and than I would like to order more of the Chicken in the basket and fries to take with me on the road."

"Of course right away Gloria." As Danny moved into the back of the kitchen to hide from when the under cover officers will be taking over with the arrest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Struggles

The moment Danny had given the word in the back that Gloria was going to be leaving. All of the under cover officers were informed including Captain Kate Beckett.

She was more than ready to take over and arrest the woman finally and take her into custody.

Danny was finishing up with her food order having to made it all look so real. He moved past Esposito and Ryan to go out in the front to give the bag to her.

It's going to be at this point for when Beckett will take over. It's going to happen in a few moments. As Danny went over to the woman with her credit card in hand to pay for the food and additional drinks.

"Here you go Gloria your all set to take the food home to enjoy." He says with a smile before the next stage is happening.

"Hold it right their Gloria. I am Captain Beckett of the 12th precinct. Your under arrest for the shooting of several people and including trying to murder Jamey Goldstein." As Beckett and two of the under cover officers were covering Gloria with their revolvers.

"I should of known that something wasn't right with this entire scene. It's a shame Danny, you had to be a part of all this scenario." Gloria says while Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were placing the cuffs behind her back. Along with reading her rights to whether or not she desires a lawyer.

"It was my job to wine and dine you, Gloria. I am just glad the police were finally able to arrest you."

She didn't say a word afterwards. As Beckett and her teams took her outside to there vehicles to take the woman to the 12th precinct.

Meanwhile Richard Castle told Danny to start closing up the **Old Haunt** for the evening. He told Danny that he did a wonderful job with helping out him and the police.

"Thanks boss. Believe me it wasn't easy talking to that woman using my wasted charm."

"It was well worth it Danny. And besides I plan on closing the bar for two days giving you the chance to relax." Castle also handed his employee an envelope to help with giving him the next two days off.

Danny had a smile on his face when he peaked inside the vanilla envelope filled with $ 100 dollar bills. "Thanks boss."

"Your welcomed. Now lets get this place cleaned up. While I place the closed sign on the outside of the door."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Struggles

Captain Kate Beckett in a way was glad that she caught the shooter finally. Even though there was a number of people have been hurt because of her.

And now they have her inside the vehicle on the way over to the 12th precinct bull pen to be interrogated by herself and other officers involved in the case.

She knows of one man that is going to be happy after looking for Jamey Goldstein in the drain will be Kevin Ryan. He went through hell with going inside the storm drain to find her.

Richard Castle came out to meet up with his wife before leaving for the precinct. "Kate are you all right?" He asked with seeing Danny walking out as well. Even though he didn't pay any attention to Gloria inside the vehicle.

"I am fine Rick. I will be home as soon as I am done speaking with Gloria before she is processed."

"Would you want me to join you for emotional support?" Castle says to her with seeing her expression in regard to the question.

"It's fine Rick. Please go home to keep company for our son Reece and anyone else that might be hanging out for the evening."

"Very well Kate, I will head on home. Please send me a text message when your ready to head on home."

"I will be sure to do that Rick. Now if you will excuse me I need to be going."

Twenty minutes later...

Captain Kate Beckett, Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Esposito arrived at the bull pen. She ordered the detectives to take Gloria into the holding cell of number four. While she gets herself ready with the questioning.

Beckett was inside her office walking out to head for the holding cell to speak with Gloria.

And when she arrives. She tells Sergeant LT. Robertson to wait outside for now.

She walked inside after being told that Gloria had waved her rights to have a lawyer.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 **Struggles**

Finale

Captain Kate Beckett walked into the room with Gloria sitting at the table with her hands in cuffs, as with her legs. Gloria was alone as per orders from Beckett.

Beckett goes to sit across from her. All she wanted to do was get the answers from her, even though most of them were already known.

"All right Gloria. Why did you do it with all of those killings?" She asked with placing the yellow note pad onto the brown table.

It was at this point Gloria started to laugh at the kidding. "Are you serious Captain Beckett? I did it because of getting paid a great deal of money from my employer."

"This is the one question I need to know Gloria. I will cut you a deal with giving me the name of your employer. Because once he or she finds out about you talking, will no doubt try to kill you in the process."

"That is very true Captain. What ever I do my life is a goner once they find out where I am currently for the moment."

"I will be sure to have the Mayor, Governor and Police Commissioner understand. I will let them know the type of deal I am offering you. Witness Protection Program under a new name and face some where in a safe prison house."

"I am give you the name now Captain Beckett. His name is Jordan Aktins of the Times Square Law Firm. He's been in charge of my account and several others over the years. He also deals in illegal drugs and Weapons across state."

"Thank you. I have what I needed Gloria. I will make those calls once I leave here. I will have my officers place you inside the cell until it's time to move you."

*********************************************************  
Two days later everything move quickly. After making the phone calls. Jordan Aktins with a large security group arrested the lawyer and placed him into protected cell for where he was able to produce his lawyer and bail. But as it turned out the judge decided no bail.

Meanwhile Gloria after giving the information was placed into the Witness Protection Program.

As for Jamey Goldstein. She asked for protection as well. Her mental state hit bottom after trying to deal with her issues. Dr. Smith had given the medical order to place the woman into a mental health estate outside of New York. For where she stayed for the next two years.

THE END


End file.
